The Contest
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: The town is having a singing contest, which all of Sonic and Amy's friends participate in inclding themselves I suck at summaries :p Rated T just 'cause. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE I HAVEN'T MADE UP MYSELF! Update.
1. Opening Act

Okay, so since this is my first Sonic story and I've only played the games (at least some of them anyways) I'm going off of the story I've read, if I get anything wrong or whatever please review and I'll change it, depending on how many of the same suggestions I get…

I don't own any characters I haven't made up…

**The Contest**

Amy  
"I don't wanna do this," I told my friend, Lilac.

"Calm down, I'm right here, if you mess up badly, I'll pull the plug on everything, get out the megaphone, and tell everyone we had technical difficulties backstage," she instantly smiled at me knowing that would be the best emergency backup plan possible.

"Fine," came out my monosyllabic reply.

"Break a leg," she called out as walked to the centre of the stage.

I waited to let the music start playing before I could start singing.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
and ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
but it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around_

_O oh, o oh  
so, how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
shoulda known better  
than trying to let you go  
'cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
'cause here we go, go, go again_

_You never know what you want  
and you never say what you mean  
but I start to go insane  
every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say  
and you're always showing up to late  
and I know that I should say goodbye  
but it's no use  
can't be with or without you_

_O oh, o oh  
so, how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
shoulda known better  
than trying to let you go  
'cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
'cause here we go, go, go again….._

_('Gain…)  
And again (and again)  
And again (and again)  
and againnnnnnnn….  
I threw all of your stuff away  
and I cleared you out of my head  
and I tore you out of my heaaaarrt…_

_O oh, o oh  
o oh, o oh  
So, how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
shoulda known better  
than trying to let you go  
'cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
something about you is so addictive  
we're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
'cause here we go, go…_

_Here we go againnn…  
Here we go againnnnn…_

_Shoulda known better  
than trying to let you go  
'cause here we go, go, go again_

_Again (again) and again (again)  
and again and again and again  
and again and again and again and again  
and again and again and again and again  
and again and again and again and again_

"Okay, so maybe being the opening act wasn't so bad," I grinned to Lilac.

"See I told you you'd be fine," she gave me her usual toothy (but not too wide) grin. "All you gotta do is breathe sometimes."

"Thanks," I hugged her for a second, smiling as I did so.

"No prob," she replied, smiling back.


	2. Over obsessive Ex boyfriend

I don't own any characters I haven't made up…

**The Contest**

Lilac

"This is gonna be _GREAT_," I remarked sarcastically, my over-obsessive ex was singing a song that he dedicated to me.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"Markis," I glared at him as he peeked over from the stage.

* * *

_Baby take your time  
__And I'll take mine_

_Yeah uh oh, oh o-oh_

_Ten more feet and we're falling  
__Falling so fast  
__Can you hold yourself back?  
__Am I the only one who even has a clue?_

_The voice of closure is calling  
__Calling so loud  
__Is this the end?  
_'_Cause I can't stop think about the beginning of it_

_And baby take your time  
__And I'll take mine  
__I thought we'd be much stronger  
__I thought we'd last much longer  
__She has made her mind  
__But I can, not find the answer  
__Is this really over?  
__I thought you were my very last lover_

_It's been two years now it's over  
__Over so fast  
__What happened to the way  
__You said hullo  
__And it's not healthy to be crying  
__Crying so high  
__I can't pretend  
__Like I know this is not the end_

_And baby take your time  
__And I'll take mine  
__I thought we'd be much stronger  
__I thought we'd last much longer  
__She has made her mind  
__But I can, not find the answer  
__Is this really over?  
__I thought you were my very last lover_

_And this is the point of me  
__Where I'll begin to bleed  
__By the hand of the rope that your holding  
__(I can't.. breathe)  
__The world is breaking in too many pieces  
__Oh God if you could just see this  
__Don't tell me this is for the best  
__We both know  
__(this is just a mess)_

_And baby take your time  
__And I'll take mine  
__I thought we'd be much stronger  
__I thought we'd last much longer  
__She has made her mind  
__But I can, not find the answer  
__Is this really over?  
__I thought you were my very last lover_

_Baby take your time  
__And I'll take mine  
__I thought we'd be much stronger  
__I thought we'd last much longer  
__She has made her mind  
__But I can, not find the answer  
__Is this really over?  
__I thought you were my very last lover_

"What'd you think baby?" Markis asked.

"I think you are an over-obsessive stalker who needs to get over me!" I practically blew his head off, stomped on his foot, and walked off.

**A/N- **No Markis is not real he was just random, review if you wanna know the song and artist of the song.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
